The Father
The Father is the generally-accepted name for the god that rules over the monotheistic religion that grew out of Phila. Known also as "the Infinite Mind," the Father's followers think of Him as omnicient, omnipotent, and the creator of everyone and everything in existence. Unlike the case with many religions, the Father is a visible presence in the world of Avorah, despensing judgment as He deems necessary. His power is most often seen through the Sisters, who act as conduits for His will. He has been known to actively strike down the wicked, protect the blessed, and guide people to good fortune. Although the Father is said to only have had five children—Aca , Vilaya , Ulria , Allacinne , and Molestrine —He is considered to be responsible for the birth of every living thing on Avorah, and many devoted followers think of Him as a parental figure. Aside from being called the Infinite Mind, the Father is also commonly referred to in scripture as "He of Many Hands." The House of the Father The Book of Ulria states in its introduction that "Our Father in Heaven, He of Many Hands, did not create the world; for Our Father in Heaven is the world. Our Father in Heaven is not responsible for the space and stars and moons and all other things which sparkle and light the sky; for Our Father in Heaven is these things. We came to exist because we are, as these other things, a part of Our Father in Heaven, and His Vision for Eternity. We call ourselves His children because glowing within each of ourselves, a part of Him resides. We call Him Our Father because it is through Him that we bear witness to that most glorious and sacred part of Him—our experiences in life, and love, and understanding." The House of the Father began with the Saints, who were sent to Avorah in order to teach other people who to live in accordance with the Father's laws and expectations. During the Age of Quiets, each Saint was responsible for teaching a particular aspect of those laws and expectations, which together form the church. Eventually, when the Saints passed into the afterlife, the task of teaching passed on to their Sisters, who formed the House as it is seen today. This church is much more a governmental entity than it is a religious one, and all major decisions made on the continent of Phila will eventually become the prerogative of the Father's House. Though some settlements aren't directly governed by church officials, all major cities and kingdoms have a prominent presence, particularly in cult cities devoted to individual Saints, such as the Helm. The laws of the church, at their most basic, seek simply to maintain balance in the world. Followers are directed to live in harmony with their neighbors, to respect earned authority, and to never maliciously exploit their power over others. Specific laws against murder, thievery, suicide, and other "sins" are left to local governments. The Kingdom of Heaven Main Article: The Parable of the Kingsmaid The Father is said to dwell within the Kingdom of Heaven, high above the world and invisible to mortal eyes. Legend states that Heaven was the first great civilization of humankind, and that its just and gracious rulers—King Milos and his Kingsmaid, Verona—were one day tested by a traveling magician. When Verona passed the magician's test, Heaven was blessed. Its glories became such that it no longer had a place upon Avorah, and so the Father took up the entire kingdom, and all its inhabitants, up into the sky. There, He rules over all of Creation, and any who live within its shining white walls are blessed and protected for eternity.